


Daydreaming

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Smut, but its not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean's not only your hunting partner but your best friend. Who you can't stop daydreaming about, even on a snowy Christmas hunting trip.





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For Bamby's Triple Threat Challenge, my prompts are in bold. And for SPN Genre Bingo, Square Filled: Stakeout.

“Greek gods are dumb,” you muttered as you scratched at the torn denim on your knee. “When is this thing gonna show already?”

“Shhhh, quit bitchin’,” Dean scolded halfheartedly, his eyes trained on the colonial style mansion a half a block down from you. White Christmas lights were strung along the eaves, and an inflatable Santa was carousing with his reindeer atop his glowing chariot on the front yard.

“But we’ve been here for three hours and I’m hungry and it’s Christmas.” Okay, you were bitching, maybe a little whining too. 

“Okay princess, once the monster is dead and no one else is getting eaten alive, I’ll take you to get food,” Dean replied.

“You wish you could...take me to food,” you scoffed, shoving your hands into your jacket pockets. You blew your hair out of your face with a heavy exhale and Dean chuckled as he handed you the flask of whiskey. Your fingers brushed against his, and you lingered for a moment before grabbing the tin and quickly tipping it back. Dean grinned and shook his head.

“What?” You asked after passing the flask back. 

Dean turned towards the windshield, a little smile still on his lips. “Nothin’.”

Another hour of silent whiskey laced monster stalking went by. When Dean was looking ahead you’d sneak glances over at him, admiring his strong jaw, the angle of his nose that’d been broken just enough to be endearing, his pink mouth that looked so- _No._ Don’t look at his mouth. That mouth has done things in your dreamland that were so good it should be illegal. Look anywhere but his mouth.

“Hey Dean,” you were so bored and daydreaming about Dean’s mouth was not helping. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you’re on the naughty list?” you grinned.

Dean smirked before downing the rest of the whiskey. “Sweetheart, if you have to ask me that then you haven’t been paying attention.”

Add sinfully hot to the list. Your eyes traced his profile and you wished your fingers could skate across the freckles and scars, memorize them by touch as you had by fantasy. Lush eyelashes occasionally blinked across crescent shadows left by little sleep and decades of stress. As if he could feel your gaze, which he probably could because you were totally staring, Dean glanced over at you. You flicked your eyes away, suddenly intrigued by the row of fir trees on the right.

The first few snowflakes started to fall and melt on the Impala’s windshield, little flurries dancing through the air. With the backdrop of the bright lights and the thick flakes coming down you sighed with contentment. At least you were with Dean on Christmas, even if it was for a boring stakeout.

You glanced over again and found Dean watching you this time. He averted his eyes, his lower lip slowly rolling up into his mouth. Your heart sped up and you looked down at your clasped hands and then over to his. One heavy calloused hand was on his left thigh, the other slung over the steering wheel. You licked your lips as you thought about the things those hands could do to a woman; what they could do to you. Fingers that could delicately tickle your skin, but also hold your wrists down while that mouth...your eyes met his again, both of you looking away and towards the house.

The night was cold, but half hour later with the snowfall outside and the whiskey buzz wearing off you were shivering in spite of your down jacket. You risked glancing over as you tried to keep the chatter of your teeth to a low volume.

“ **Come here** ,” his gruff voice broke the silence.

“Hmmm?” Your chin was tucked into the front of your jacket and your response was muffled.

Dean reached over and grabbed the sleeve of your jacket, tugging you across the seat. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you sighed in relief, relaxing as he tucked you into his side.

“Better?” He asked quietly before looking back up at the house.

“Mmmhhhmmm,” you nodded before yawning. “Much better.” A few minutes later you yawned again, Dean’s warmth lulling you to close your eyes. “I feel like **I haven’t slept in four days.** And this is nice. Very nice.”

Dean smirked and tightened his arm around you. “I’ll wake you up if the god ever shows.”

A half hour later Metallica interrupted your cat nap.

“What’s up?” Dean held his phone up to his ear. “Are you sure?”

You looked up at him with concern, and Dean’s eyes met yours as he listened.

“Where then? Okay, so you goin’?” He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. “Well why didn’t you...you should’ve call us! Dude…Okay...Okay, fine!...Whatever bitch.” He ended the call, tossing the phone onto the dash.

“Well, apparently rather than calling us for backup my dumbass brother just stabbed the greek god of sustenance in the back. So the hunt is over.”

“Oh,” you replied, still nestled against Dean’s chest. You really didn’t want to move, you never got to be this close to him. And he smelled so good, the brown sugar and smoke of the whiskey blending with his cologne and the leather musk of his jacket. You just wanted to stay in the cozy Impala cocoon and cuddle with him all night. “Well I guess that’s...convenient.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” you replied as you started to sit up. Dean’s warm hand stilled on the back of your neck and you stared at him, his face a few inches from your’s.

“I...we should...it’s snowing. And cold. And you probably want...we should go eat,” Dean rambled. “I know you wanted to go back, so we can get food and then we gotta see what Sam’s deal is and…” He glanced down at your lips and then back up. Twinkling like the holiday lights and something else like curiosity, his eyes were the truest emerald green you'd ever seen. Want fluttered in your stomach as he continued to go on about getting out of the snow. Damnit you were crazy about him. Goofy, frustrated, grumpy, hilarious, beautiful Dean. So you took a chance, praying for a little Christmas magic.

“Dean, please, **just shut up and kiss me already**.”

His eyes widened for a moment before he he licked along his lower lip. Like a dream he tightened his arms around you, his soft lips meeting yours. A short breath shot out of your nose with a little moan, and you clutched the lapel of his jacket tight between your fingers. Your body curved into his, melting against the solid warmth of his chest. He groaned in response as your mouth opened to his, lost in each other as the winter wonderland outside faded away. 

“That was, wow,” you managed with a shaky breath, his face still a few inches away. “That was better than I imagined.”

“Same,” Dean nodded, his eyes wide and perfect lips even more pink.

“What?” you said. “You thought about kissing _me_?!”

“Uh yeah. You thought about kissing me?”

“Uh yeah,” you grinned. For a moment you stared at each other, grinning like idiots. You blushed, his lapel still gripped tight in your fingers. “Ummm, I know it complicates things, but it’s snowing and Christmas and I just..."

"Hey," Dean gently cradled your face, his thumb softly stroking your cheek. "Just shut up and kiss me already." 

“Please,” you smirked. His lips brushed against yours, just enough that left you reaching for more. His hand moved to the back of your neck and the other on your hip as the two of you slid down the leather, kissing and touching each other like you’d always wanted, devouring each other in the front seat of the Impala as if the strike of midnight would end this daydream. Your shivers from earlier were gone as the windows steamed against the freezing temperature outside, Dean’s skin hot against yours. Your jackets were tugged off, and then the rest of your clothes, everything tossed aside before Dean was moving over you, every daydream you’d ever had about the man paling in comparison to his reverent attention and need for you to be satisfied. 

By the time you came up for air there was over an inch of snow on the car and an irritated Sam had called four times. You untangled yourselves and redressed, looking out the windows to see the mansion's lights were already turned off for the night. Dean started the Impala, giving you one more deep kiss before pulling the car onto the wintery road. You grinned and lightly touched your kiss bitten mouth, blushing as you realized you knew now what those fingers and lips could really do. As Christmas turned to midnight the shiny black chariot cruised back to the motel, Dean's hand warm between yours. You smiled over at him, meeting his eyes as you daydreamed of a future together. 

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
